forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomog-Geaya
The Torturer | aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser god | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Crossed broadsword and handaxe | homeplane2e = Acheron/Avalas | realm2e = Clangor | serves2e = Maglubiyet | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Authority, war | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Hobgoblins | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | favored weapon = Broadsword, handaxe }} Nomog-Geaya was the hobgoblin deity of war and authority. Physical description The god appeared as a huge, powerful goblin with rough, ash-gray skin, cold orange eyes, and teeth like a shark's. Personality As a commanding figure, Nomog-Geaya was said to have no expressions other than a grim, tight-lipped look of domineering authority. He was quiet and only spoke when he must. Equipment The hobgoblin deity fought with a +3 wounding broadsword in one hand, and his +2 handaxe, which bore a symbol of pain, in the other. Realm Maglubiyet allowed Nomog-Geaya and Khurgorbaeyag to live in his realm of Clangor on the plane of Acheron to better keep an eye on them. Relationships Nomog-Geaya was subservient to Maglubiyet, and detested Bargrivyek, the hobgoblin deity of territory. Worshipers As patron deity of hobgoblins, he was second only to Maglubiyet in hobgoblin religion and his symbol was a crossed broadsword and handaxe. History Circa , hobgoblins and their dwarven slaves constructed a gigantic statue to Nomog-Geaya, in the Gorge of Nomog-Geaya the Warrior, at the mouth of the River Ith. The gorge became a gathering place for hobgoblin tribes for three centuries. The idol was destroyed in by Calishite armies. Appendix Background Nomog-Geaya was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Humanoids: All About Kobolds, Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Gnolls" in ''Dragon'' #63, 1982. Later, Nomog-Geaya was detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), which included details about his priesthood. His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996). Further Reading * Pramas, Chris. "The Sundered Empire: Soldiers of the Last Order." * Dragon #315. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, January 2004. References Connections Category:Lesser deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Monster deities Category:Goblinoid deities Category:Inhabitants of Clangor Category:Inhabitants of Avalas Category:Inhabitants of Acheron Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes